Fired
by KATIPUNAN'S KYUUBI
Summary: Naruto was fed up with being weak so he starts training. His strength is notcied and is put in ANBU at the age of 6. Then he gets fired and is stuck into the academy. What will he do now.First Fic Please Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Chapter One: Demoted

Naruto looked over the papers in his hand, eyes clearing showing confusion. If you could see under the porcelain fax mask covering his face.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking over the file to the old man smoking a pipe behind a desk cluttered with papers and scrolls waiting to be read and signed.

"Naruto", the old man sighed with smoke streaming out of his mouth, "you are too young to be in this line of work. You should be in school with children your own age rather than going on dangerous missions everyday."

"But why do I need to go to the ninja academy, I already know all the ninja basics you learn there. Couldn't you just demote me to Chuunin at least?"

"You still wouldn't be with children your own age. And I want you to just have the taste of the normal life of a six year old boy."

"But what will I do for money?"

"I will give you a monthly allowance that is the average amount of money you would of made in ANBU a month."

"No."

"What was that?"

"I don't accept."

"Who said it was an offer?"

"I refuse the mission."

"This isn't a mission, it's an order."

"Bu-"

"No buts, it's an order and soon to be law that no one under the age of 13 may become a ninja. Especially after-"

"The Uchiha Itachi Incident?"

"Yes." The old hokage looked at Naruto examining the way Naruto looked. Naruto was dressed in a standard ANBU uniform, albeit smaller to fit his smaller body. Covering his face was a porcelain fox mask hiding his entire face from view with his unruly blonde hair covering the top of his mask.

"We, meaning me AND the council are worried of an other incident like that happening again."

"But he-"

"Yes, but he started out at your age."

"Fine," Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Naruto, you are to turn in your forehead protector and show up at the academy tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. You may keep your mask though. No one else seems to want it so until you are allowed to keep your mask as it is no longer an official ANBU mask."

"Hai, OLD MAN."

The Hokage smirked. "You haven't called me that for two years."

"Actually, two years, three months, one week, 5 days, 11 hours, 37 minutes, and 57 seconds as of 4 sec- 5 seconds ago."

"You remember the time exactly?" the old hokage asked very surprised.

"Hai, Sarutobi-ojii, and I missed saying it sooo much."

"You are dismissed, Naruto."

Naruto walked up to the desk with forehead protector in hand, even though he did not take off his mask, and placed on the hokage's desk.

"Hey ojii-san, just because it's law, don't think I won't get you guys back."

With that, Naruto left the office and on with his business.

The Hokage however turned on his intercom connecting himself to his secretary.

"Rai-san,"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Would you send some extra ANBU guards to my office and to all the council members please?'

"You're expecting any attacks Hokage-sama?" Rai asked worriedly.

"No, just Naruto."

"Oh, okay. Oh, by the way sir, a few days paper work from the hospital were misplaced and have been found. They are being sent over now."

"Thank you Rai," the Hokage said through gritted teeth.

"My pleasure Hokage-sama."

The hokage released the button and proceeded to slam his head into the table.

Naruto had been in ANBU every since he was four. Every since he had an encounter with gang of drunk citizens on his 5th birthday and sought out how to learn how to protect himself. So he proceeded to go the public library (where the librarian was surprisingly nice) and proceeded to check out all books and scrolls on taijutsu, chakra control, and weapons training and even several scrolls for kenjutsu to train on. After his accelerated learning speed through the shear need to survive, he was to the level of a low chuunin in taijutsu and kenjutsu, and had the chakra control of a high chuunin. He started borrowing jutsu scrolls with the permission of the hokage and blew straight threw all academy, genin, and low chuunin jutsu. He also stumbled upon Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when a lazy intern let the scroll fall from a cart on his way to the restricted section for jounin only.

Naruto's only quadrupled 25 times from then on. Naruto had become mid jounin level in several styles of taijutsu and kenjutsu, chakra control, and nin jutsu, and high chuunin level in genjutsu. And he had an intermediate knowledge in seals. But despite all his talent, he had no experience. Several people around him noticed Naruto's strength and was soon brought to the Hokage's attention. Seeing as some of the more corrupt members of the council would try to use Naruto for their own goals and some of the more hating villagers would use it as a reason to beat him more, the Hokage decided to put Naruto in ANBU at the tender age of 6.

Of course Naruto wasn't sent on missions right away. For his first year of service, he was trained by ANBU in all aspects of ninja skills and nothing else. He did get a small enough knowledge of math, literary skills, science, and history as to make sure he could survive in the ordinary world. Not that it would be much use to him, seeing in as how when in disguise, he would be a little boy who should be barely grasping at adding, writing sentences with more than 5 words, and how to sing the months in order. During that year, he also spent time doing C-ranked missions and slowly got to B-ranked mission and right before he joined an ANBU team, he got a solo A-ranked mission. He broke the previous record of youngest ninja to every complete a solo A-ranked mission by 3 years, he was seven.

He joined a five man ANBU team. There were two men, one woman, and one he just couldn't discern the gender of. He never saw their faces or learned their true names, but they were the closest friends he ever had. Even though ANBU was to show no emotion, the rest of the team got pretty attached to Naruto. But there always a time where he asked what gender the one he came to call as Cat, and then proceeded to get chased by the Cat-masked ANBU. And to Naruto, it was a purely innocent question, and for a fast learner, he never learned.

During his time on the ANBU team, he had taken part in 19 A-ranked, 13 S-ranked, and 7 SS-ranked missions. All successful. Naruto also broke another record, being the first to take part in S- and SS-ranked missions at his age.

Of course all good things had to come to end. When Naruto's team found out, they were devastated, losing their favorite little brat, who knew who to kill a man 2,319 different ways, with his bare hands.

Naruto was walking to his team's usual meeting place. He saw it empty, as usual. He walked up to the tree in the center of the training field, and then proceeded to walk up it.

Naruto got to the highest branch that could support him and crouched on it upside-down.

Then they started to appear, one flickering into view, leaning on the base of a tree, one flickering into view, already lying down on the grass (no one knows how he does it), the woman, stepping out of a tree (yes, she is literally stepping out of a tree), and the final one…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Again," everyone else sighed simultaneously.

The dog-masked one leaning on the tree scooted over about two feet allowing the poor Cat-masked ANBU to crash face first into the tree at a 45 degree angle.

Every one waited until the poor soul stopped twitching whilst his or her face (No one on the team knows yet) was stuck in the tree.

"Hm, new record," Naruto stated disappearing in a swirl of leaves, and reappearing next to the twitching body that is his teammate.

"Who do you think set it?" asked his dog-masked teammate while going over to kick his bird-masked comrade awake.

"From the looks of the bite marks, I'd say it was Anko," said the only official female on his team and because of the blank mask except for eyeholes and mouth-line, made her the team medic.

"Bite marks? I don't see any snake bites." Naruto said very confused.

"Who said it was snake bites?" the eagle masked man said, still lying down.

"They're Anko's," the med-nin said.

"Ah, so he's a guy," Naruto said, looking at the still twitching form. "Ugh, what were they doing?!" Naruto asked coming upon his own conclusion.

"But when did Anko ever need a reason to bite and punch a person, male or female?" asked his dog-masked comrade rhetorically.

"True," Naruto stated simply after thinking about it, "Well, time for a wake-up call."

Naruto reared his foot back and swung it at the rear end of his twitching comrade. Unfortunately for his cat-masked comrade, the kick sent him/her through the tree. The response from everyone else was to lean in and look in the hole. Even the eagle-masked ANBU sat up to look at it.

"New record," was all Eagle could say.

"I think, uh, Cat's in a coma," Dog said.

"No, I think, uhh, Cat's okay," Tora (med-nin's codename) stated.

"You know what, I'm tired of wondering what, it's, gender is!" Tora exclaimed pointing at their semi unconscious teammate, "And I'm gonna find out once and for all!"

With that, Tora pulled down Cat's pants and proceeded to find out.

After a whole minute of staring, Tora seemingly calmly put the pants back. No one knew what her reaction was because of her mask. All she said was, " He's male," in what everyone around swore was a dazed and perverted voice. And Naruto thought he saw a drop of blood fall from under her mask.

But all that aside, everyone was back up, and though two in slightly dazed phase, one from pain, and one through pure perverseness, they were about to have their last meeting as an official team with their favorite gaki.

"So gaki," said Dog.

"So puppy-san," Naruto said mockingly but somehow in a caring tone.

"We'll all miss ya kid," Eagle said.

"OH, come here you!" Tora exclaimed wrapping her arms and unknowingly forced his face into her bosom, which was fortunate and unfortunate because the little pervert in him, and probably out of him was really enjoying the experience, but hating the fact the mask was in the way. So taking the advantage of the long hug, he obscurely pushed his mask off with Tora's "endowments" and enjoyed the feeling as long as he could. And he also obscurely put the mask back on as to not get pounded for the look of pure enjoyment that was plastered on his face.

"So kid, you gonna finally give up your stupid quest?" asked Cat, not knowing what had transpired during his unconsciousness.

"No need to. It's been accomplished."

"Really?" Cat asked, intrigued, "How?"

"She looked in your pants and told us." Naruto stated mater-of-factly pointing to Tora.

"What!?" Cat just gaped at his teammate, even though you can't see it.

"WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T. I DID NOT!!!"

"She did." Eagle and Dog said simultaneously.

And then it ensued. Tora trying to prove her innocence while Cat just stood there gaping at Tora in utter shock, even though you still couldn't see it.

As Dog and Eagle just started to get better seats for their new favorite comedy, Naruto began walking away.

"Bye guys, I'll see you around."

"See ya Gaki," said Dog.

"See ya kid," said Eagle.

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA, I'M INNOCENT!!!" (wonder who that could be)

"…."

Naruto just chuckled and flickered out of view.

PLEASE REVEIW


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO 

Chapter Two: First Day of School

8:30 AM

'Crap. CRAP. CRAP!!'

Naruto was running throughout Konoha, having no idea where he was going. He was about to lose all hope until he saw an entrance with two words above it.

Ninja Academy

7:00 AM

School starts at 8:15

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_CRASH!_

_Beep beep beep fizz_

"Stupid alarm clock."

Naruto was never much of a morning person. He hated mornings. The only reason he was ever really up at this time in ANBU was because Cat made it part of his morning person routine to wake Naruto up with a nice bucket ice-cold water. And because of the lack of his much hated wake up call, he would make a very bad first impression on his already tainted record.

"Time for more sleep." Naruto said, cuddling his pillow.

8:13 AM

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. Naruto sat up, stretching his arms and yawning a pretty deep yawn for his age.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked looking at his clock, finding it destroyed.

"Crap, now I'm gonna have to buy a new one." Naruto took a look at his watch and saw it was 8:14.

"Why does it feel like I'm forgetting about something?"

He proceeded to take a look at the calendar and see if there was anything important. When he saw what was on there, he just sat there, his mind taking a little while to register it.

Then it clicked.

"CRAP!!! I'M GANNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto was so freaked that he got ready so fast that he made a record of taking the shortest time, ever, to wash up, change and eat a warm meal. A record which he would continue to break throughout his time in school.

But unfortunately, that record meant nothing if you didn't know where you were going. And that was exactly the case. He was supposed to find his way earlier, but without a wakeup call, he had no time.

Which leads us back to our hero running throughout the streets of Konoha, and stumbling upon the Academy.

"Well class, we were supposed to have a new student today, but seeing as he is not her-"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"It seems I spook to soon." Spoke the sensei as she walked over to slide open the door.

"Your late Uzamuki-san."

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, please come in and introduce yourself, and take off the mask while you're at it."

"Why?"

"Because I do not allow masks in this class. And I highly doubt any other teachers would like it either."

"Fine," Naruto said, knowing he was defeated. And for the first time in two years, he showed his face in public. After all the time wearing the mask and rarely every taking it off, his face had become paler. The fact of this spooked some of the students while it intrigued some others.

"Now introduce yourself to the class, please."

To the class Naruto looked like a miniature ANBU, except there was no mask.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

For many in the class, this name rang a bell. A few, for being told that Naruto was a monster that ate any that talked to him. And the rest for being told that by their friends and in turn had dealt with it the same as the others. They avoided him. And with that story still being drilled in their heads, they feared him.

The reaction Naruto got from the class slightly (except for a brooding emo and a kid hiding behind glasses and a collar) saddened him. But having killed many and tortured far more, Naruto stood as stoically as he could.

"Now Naruto, would you please take a seat next to Sasuke." She said, pointing to Sasuke's general direction.

Naruto began walking up the stairs to take a seat next to the brooding Uchiha. As he passed by each row, he felt eyes filled with fear of him watching his every move. He didn't like it. So he decided to have some fun on his way.

He made a quick move in the direction of a girl with pink hair and a rather large forehead, and sneezed. The girl, and about almost everyone, that actually was intimidated, had visibly paled, thinking he was about to kill them all.

All Naruto could do was smirk. A few of the more observant ones noticed. Naruto quietly took a seat next to the brooding Uchiha.

"Now, as I was saying, I have an announcement to make. I will no longer be teaching here at the Academy." 

"WHAT?!" was the reaction from the portion of the class that actually cared.

"I will be taking missions again so I can have enough missions to qualify for the Jounin exam?"

"But Kurenai-sensei, your just gonna leave us here with a teacher we know nothing about!"

"Don't worry, the senseis that are coming to teach you would have taken a test that makes sure they are qualified for the job."

"Tomorrow, a new sensei and his assistant will take over from where we left off. And so a treat for the last day I will be with, we will have a field day!"

"YAY!!" was, yet again, from those who actually cared.

"Okay, first target practice. We will proceed in alphabetical order…."

About 30 minutes later

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"GO SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from Sasuke's cheering section.

Of course, all of that was ignored. All Sasuke knew at that moment was the bull's-eye, the kunai and shuriken in his hands, and himself. He threw them. All hitting somewhere in the 10-inch wide bull's-eye.

"YAY SASUKE-KUN!!!" screamed fangirls who were ignored by the smirking Uchiha.

"Finally, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto made two movements, 10 ft behind the line where you were supposed to throw your weapons. The first was to quickly draw kunai and shuriken in his left hand, even though he was right handed, and then to casually flick all the weapons in the direction of the target log.

What happened left everyone in a shocked silence. His weapons stuck into the ends of Sasuke's exactly. And each one matched exactly, a kunai for every kunai, and a shuriken for every shuriken. And each one stuck in at the exact angle the one it struck was at.

"That it?" was all Naruto asked.

"Hai," was all Kurenai could say, still in a state of shock.

Everyone was then shocked again when Naruto casually flicked his wrist, causing all his weapons came back at him backward, catch them, and put them back where they came from.

There were a few minutes of silence for the reason of nobody having a reason to talk.

The silence was broken by Kurenai announcing that taijutsu matches were next.

After everyone was broken out of their shock they all gave Naruto, who was leaning on a tree, curious/fearful glances as they proceeded to the small taijutsu arena. All Sasuke could do was glare at Naruto. After most of the class had left, Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

"How did you do that?"

"It's not like it was hard." With that, Naruto proceeded to leave leaving Sasuke to growl in frustration.

'It was only target practice, if he good at that, that means he's weak at everything else.' Sasuke lied to himself, thinking he could then show Naruto up in taijutsu.

"Okay, any volunteers to fight first?"

Sasuke rose his hand.

"And who do you wish to fight?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Many had come to the same conclusion as Sasuke and completely underestimated Naruto.

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM SASUKE!!!!"

And Sasuke actually acknowledged it.

Sasuke got into the Academy taijutsu fighting stance, while Naruto got into a stance that seemed like a mix between the Goken and Jyuuken stances. While his legs were bent and his torso positioned in the way of the Jyuuken, while his hand left hand was put behind his back and his right arm out, bending at a 90 degree angle upward at the elbow with an open palm facing him.

While many, including Kurenai and Sasuke, were wondering about the stance, Kurenai stated one rule.

"First to beat the other with only pure taijutsu wins."

"What if the attacks use chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Need a boost just to beat me?" Sasuke mocked.

"No," Naruto said, smirking, "My taijutsu uses the wind." 

Kurenai was beyond surprised at this point. A kid she only knew as a jinchuuriki, who had disappeared for a couple of years, walked in dressed in as an ANBU with a mask reminiscent of Naruto's inner demon, and an accuracy that could rival that on an advanced Jounin. And now he was using a taijutsu style that bared similarities to the Green Beast of Konoha's Goken and the Hyuuga's Jyuuken that required wind manipulation to function.

All Kurenai was able to stutter was, "E-el-lement-t-tal man-nipul-l-lation ac-c-cept-t-ted."

The class, seeing as their sensei could not say anything else, yelled, "BEGIN!!!" to eager to see the fight commence.

Neither made a move for a few seconds. Sasuke, being to impatient charged with a battle cry, aiming his left hand for Naruto's head. Naruto just casually leaned back, causing Sasuke to miss and leaving an opening to his jaw for millisecond. Ample time for Naruto to attack. Which he did.

Naruto brought his open hand back, and made a strike for Sasuke's face that could of broken Sasuke's jaw, and veered to the left. But because of the wind chakra behind it, caused Sasuke to go spinning, all the way back to where he started. Sasuke got up to see Naruto simply smirking, still in his original stance and spot. Naruto had many opportunities to end the fight when Sasuke was flying, but he wanted more fun.

Sasuke just blindly charge forward, and swung at Naruto with his right hand. But before the punch connected, Naruto snapped his hand forward, grabbed Sasuke's wrist and using Sasuke's own momentum and some wind manipulation, he spun on his heel and after a full 360 degree spin, threw Sasuke back to where he came from, and then rolling another few feet. All the while, Naruto had used wind manipulation to stop his spinning right where he started.

Everyone around was amazed that Naruto had beat the class genius back twice, using only his right hand to attack, and keeping the exact same position as he started.

When Sasuke got back up, he was beyond pissed. All he knew right now was that he had to land one hit on that pale, whiskered, and smirking face. Sasuke charged, and lunged at Naruto, all the strength he could muster behind his left hand. Nothing could stop it. Well, nothing in the rest of the class could. Except for Naruto.

Naruto turned his palm towards Sasuke, gathering some wind chakra to spin in a disk in his hand. Right before Sasuke's fist was about to hit Naruto's hand, Naruto pushed his palm towards Sasuke's fist while letting the wind chakra explode in Sasuke's direction, blowing Sasuke back and out of the ring and crashing into the ground.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Kurenai said, completely shocked.

And the reaction was completely the same among the rest of the class. Naruto calmly got of his stance and walked out of the ring. Sasuke on the other had got up, not too injured, unless you counted his badly bruised ego. Sasuke also had to also fight numerous fangirls off to get to the rest of the class.

The rest of the fights moved and were not of much importance, except for the Hyuuga girl, who thought of doing what Naruto did with the wind in his style with her chakra in her Jyuuken style. The opponent, who chose her because she was weak, was fairly surprised when she blew him back, releasing her chakra in a non-lethal way and effectively finding a new style. And Hyuuga Hisashi was also fairly surprised, finding his daughter using a Hyuuga style that no one had known to use for generations when she came home.

His one thought, 'what are they teaching at that school?'

Well anyways, after the taijutsu matches, the portion that Sasuke dominated came. Ninjutsu.

The task was pretty easy to say. Attack the log anyway you please. Suffice to say, a class with only a talented 7 turned 8 students, the entire class had a multitude of ways to do the task. But out of the original 7, 2 were too lazy or "busy" cough-eating-cough-cough, to do anything while another was trying to get tham to. So it was actually quite amazing.

But today, no one seemed to be trying, as if wanting to save the log for the genius and the new kid.

So when it came to Sasuke, the anticipation of it was so great, that they literally had folding chairs and popcorn, including Kurenai and he-who-hides-his-face(Shino if ya don't know).

Sasuke, who liked the attention, made a big show of taking a stance with his head down and rapidly making handseals. As soon as the set was finished, he dramatically brought his head back, made, the largest breath he could, and than shoot the biggest fireball he could while simultaneously shouting, "KATON: GOKAYUU NO JUTSU!"

Of Course the affect was the log blown to smithereens. Sasuke was completely exhausted, but held up to keep his image.

Naruto, who had stood throughout the entire activity, simply walked forward without being called. But he stopped to turn around to Kurenai.

"Sensei, may I make a new target?"

"Sure."

Naruto walked to where the target used to stand and made a couple of handseals. He placed his hands over the ash while muttering something. Kurenai was able to catch the beginning though.

"Mokuton," she whispered, unable to understand how he could do it.

As Naruto stood up a tree sprouted where the training log once stood. Naruto nonchalantly walked back to the line where you were supposed to begin the attack.

Naruto brought up one hand only, his left (and he's right handed), and began a set of one-handed seals at speeds a Sharigan could not follow. He ended on a tora seal. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Sasuke was about to comment on this mockingly, until he felt it. The more talented ones were first to notice, and was noticed by everyone more and more. At first, it was a light breeze passing by. Then it was their uncovered toes getting colder. One by one, they noticed. The air was moving. Towards Naruto. Or more exactly, in front of him. The speed of the wind was increasing. Then the wind in front of Naruto was spinning like a giant disk. Soon, as the winds picked up, the disk began to expand horizontally and forward, making it look like a horizontal tornado. The wide end of the horizontal tornado grew wider in diameter in front of Naruto. And as fast as light, the wind around them stopped moving. But the horizontal tornado was spinning wildly; looking like it could explode any second. Then the thin end of the tornado expanded and extended going at high speeds towards the tree. But before the attack hit, it swerved off course but was still going, circling around the tree. As it did this, something started forming out of the wind. At first, it shape was indiscernible. But as it circled, a head of something could be seen. The more it circled, the more you could tell what it was. IT was a dragon's head.

'He made a dragon attack made of wind,' thought Kurenai. And while the others thought it was an amazing attack Naruto learned, Kurenai knew better. There was no wind dragon attack that was in existence. Until now apparently. Kurenai realized he had to of made the attack. And it was remarkable that he was able to make and master it to the extent to use one-handed seals at his age.

On the final circle, the dragon's head could easily be seen. But it was making not any moves. Then its eyes glowed to life.

"FUUTON: TORNADO DRAGON NO JUTSU!!"

It flew straight up above the tree then making a long turn and came straight down upon the tree as soon as it hit the tree a huge cloud of smoke and debris hid the tree from view. Then the dragon burst from the cloud coming straight at the group causing many to scream. Right before it would of hit Naruto, who was still hold his one-handed seal, it made a sharp loop, swerving to the left, proceeding to destroy the logs to the left. It then made another loop, going back for the remaining logs to the right. It mad a final loop, going to the center and then sharply turning to charge into Naruto. Naruto finally released the seal and held out hit open hand as if it telling it to stop. It didn't. Many were worried that they were going to die and were about to run when it hit Naruto's hand. And yet again, everyone was completely amazed. The wind dragon was destroyed, the wind being deflected to the sides in razor sharp wind blades. The attack was soon enough completely destroyed. Naruto held up another one-handed tora seal except this time blowing some wind the clear the field of all the dust clouds. The sight was unimaginable. What was left of the training logs and the tree was either splinters that littered the ground, or the trunks that looked like they were put through a machine that hit them with axes, saws, and any other hand held wood cutting tool known to man at thousands of random angles.

Naruto looked around to his new classmates and asked them one question, that was more directed to Sasuke.

"Theatrical enough for you."

And there wasn't a drop of sweat on him.

PLEASE REVEIW

KATIPUNAN'S KYUUBI: Hey, can someone recommend any English to Japanese translators that show the results in letters? Jutsus sound cooler in Japanese.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Okay, now to clear some things up. Naruto and every one else in the Academy is 8. Kakashi has never met Naruto and neither has Iruka. Iruka is the new teacher with Mizuki as his assistant. Even though Naruto is super strong, he cannot beat most of the Jounin in the village. And since he is so powerful with his wind manipulation, he hasn't had time to become too powerful with any other elements. His ninjutsu is basically high just because of all the wind techniques under his belt. With other elements, he is probably in high chuunin to low jounin efficiency. His genjutsu is also high because he has enough control and endurance to increase the affect of low jounin genjutsu.

Now that's done, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Three: One Day After, Four Years Gone

One Day After

"Good thing I actually got up early."

Naruto was walking calmly throughout the streets of Konoha. A number of villagers were muttering whispers to each other. No one knew though that Naruto could hear every single word.

The words ranged from curious questions, "Hey, what happened to him? Didn't he disappear 2 years ago?" to the more hating comments, "What the fuck? Didn't the demon brat die?"

Naruto was annoyed by none of it. In fact, he knew all about the Kyuubi. He had to before he got into ANBU. He remembered the day he found out exactly, well at east the part where he was in control. He wasn't told what happened. All the hokage did was give Naruto a push in the right direction.

But let's save that story for another time. Because currently, there was a slightly more pressing matter. Or two.

Problem one, a group of giggling girls, hiding from an untrained eye's view, following him.

Problem two, Sasuke running, from screaming girls, with hearts in their eyes.

Sasuke screamed one thing while passing Naruto.

"RRUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!"

Even Orochimaru didn't deserve a death of being trampled by fangirls.

So Naruto did what anyone with a brain would of done. Run.

But this also made another set of fangirls run.

Now usually, two groups of fangirls who adored two different guys would stop and argue over whose better. But because they were already so close to their targets, they wouldn't stop to show those bimbos whose better (that of course is what the fangirl groups thought of each other).

Naruto was getting pissed. If he didn't do something quick, he would be late for the academy, again, and it would be a new teacher. So gathering chakra to his feet and legs, he grabbed Sasuke's collar and with combined temporarily super strong legs and wind chakra, he was able to launch himself, while dragging Sasuke along with him, through the air, and right over the Academy and then 5 miles from it.

Naruto landed on the ground, causing the wind all around him to blow out in a circle and leaving a small crater where he landed.

"Fuck," was all Naruto could say.

"Could you let me go, dobe?"

"Ha," Naruto laughed, "You still laugh at me when I showed you up in every possible way yesterday, and just saved you from a bunch of fangirls?"

"Hn."

"Hn? Wow, you have some vocabulary," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hey, shut up. 'Cause of you, we're gonna be late."

"Well, I was gonna bring you along with me when I was gonna pull off that trick again, bu-"

"FINE. Sorry. Just bring me along with you."

"Okay."

Naruto had already gathered the chakra required to make the jump so as soon as he replied, he grabbed Sasuke's collar and jumped.

Before Sasuke could even register it, they were soaring through the sky at about a quarter of a mile high.

"Don't worry, I was in a rush last time and over estimated. But this time, we'll land safely. Theoretically. If there was even the slightest disturbance that I wasn't expecting, We could for well as end up as a gelatinous slop in front of the Academy."

If you're wondering how Naruto could be heard, Naruto was manipulating the wind so it wouldn't take the sounds he was making along with it. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing the same for Sasuke. So when Sasuke tried to explain he was about to sneeze, his words were lost to the wind. Right before he sneezed, he tapped Naruto on the shoulder only to sneeze and head butt Naruto when he turned around.

Even though the results weren't fatal, they were still pretty painful.

"Tai Hori?"

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_CRASH_

"Ugh."

"Dobe."

"Shut up, teme. You sneezed."

"Uh, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uh? Oh, here."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here," Naruto said, trying to brush of all the dust and debris off him.

"Yamanaka….." 

"Ugh," was all Naruto could say as he walked to his seat. Sasuke right in front of him, was trying to look as dignified as possible. As soon as the two were in their assigned seats, their new sensei introduced himself.

"As you know, your old sensei, Kurenai, has moved on to advance to jounin. I will be teaching for the rest of your time here. My name is Iruka. You will refer to me as Iruka-sensei or sensei. Since my assistant apparently has the runs," Iruka was smirking as he said that, "we will begin with-"

_BANG_

"IRUKA!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SUB!!" 

"Never mind. Class, this is my assistant Mizuki. You will address him as sensei or Mizuki-sensei."

"I thought class started at 9:15?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Mizuki took a look around the class. Several students stood out and he mentally noted each of them.

'Aburame Shino, Uchiha Sasuke, and wait. What the? THE DEMON BRAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! DIDN'T HE DIE?!"

Of course, Mizuki was able to hide his emotions and keep a straight face. And fortunately, Iruka was looking towards the class, resuming his speech. Unfortunately, the second he laid eyes on Naruto his mind became to clouded to notice that Naruto, who was the only other person who could read a person's emotions through their eyes, noticed the way Mizuki looked right before he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Seeing as Mizuki and I have no idea what your skills are, you will each have a one-on-one with either me or Mizuki."

"But sensei, what if we hurt you or you hurt us?"

"We will go easy on all of you. If you happen to exceed our expectations, we will raise the bar. Any more questions?"

"Are their any rules?"

"There are no restrictions on attacks. You may use any force you deem necessary. If you push us out of the ring or pin us, you win. If we pin you, we win. Of course winning and losing will not effect your grade. This is just a test of your basic ninja skills. Any more?"

There was no reply.

"Okay. Here's how it'll work. Mizuki and I will take turns fighting you guys in alphabetical order. And seeing as there was massive damage to the training grounds, it looks like we'll be having a little field trip."

"FIELD TRIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Training grounds 19

Training ground 19 looked for all like a park, albeit one with slightly damaged trees, a few craters here and there, and a couple of traps.

It was a rather large clearing with a large lake in the center.

"Okay first up, Aburame…."

Several Hours later

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke, you will be fighting me."

"Begin!" Mizuki shouted.

Sasuke instantly formed seals and blew a giant fireball.

"KATON: GOKAKAYUU NO JUTSU!!!!"

The ground where the attack hit exploded. When the cloud cleared, there was nothing.

Sasuke knew enough that at least something had to be left. But no. There was nothing. So he looked around, knowing that Iruka would come from another angle.

'Back? Right? Left? Above?'

"BELOW!!"

"**DOTON: SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU!!"**

**Sasuke's body was now trapped underground. Iruka proceeded to pop out of the ground and smirk at the buried Uchiha.**

**"Impressive Sasuke. But it would have been smarter to hide your skills so I'd go easier and leave me open. An enemy ninja who underestimates their opponent usually loses. Unless of course, the underestimation is right on the dot."**

**As soon as Sasuke was out of the ground, Mizuki was inwardly celebrating. Because this was a friendly spar, he could "overestimate" Naruto and "accidentally" kill him.**

**"Uzumaki Naruto, you're up."**

**Naruto nonchalantly walked up, right next to the edge of the lake. Mizuki just stood right in front of the group.**

"Begin!"

Mizuki instantly threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken at Naruto. Naruto flipped backwards towards the lake. But in the middle of the flip, Naruto caught one kunai and threw it and made a cross shaped seal.

"KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

To the surprise of Mizuki, instead of one kunai being hurtled back at him, ten were. And instead of Naruto falling into the water, Naruto, to the shock over everyone, landed on it.

Mizuki dodged to the left knowing that Iruka could protect the rest of the kids.

Then Naruto began forming seals at a speed that no one could see them. He ended on a bird seal.

"SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!!!"

Then Naruto formed more seals at lightning speeds as a water dragon sprung forth from the lake to Mizuki. Then he clapped his hands and brought them far out. Then electricity sprung from his hands at each other and connected right in front of Naruto's face and formed a ball of electricity. Then a dragon made of pure lightning sprung from it.

"RAITON: RAIRYUU BAKUHA NO JUTSU!!!"

The lightning dragon collided into the side of the Water dragon, charging it with electricity. The dragon of lightning charged water crashed into the area Mizuki was in, causing a huge explosion. Mizuki leapt from the explosion, bruised and scarred but still able to fight. Mizuki was holding an open scroll, with the inside facing Naruto. Then hundreds of weapons appeared in front of it in puffs of smoke and were hurtling towards Naruto.

While this was happening, Naruto held his open hands out in front of him. The a puff of smoke as long as a sword appeared in front of Naruto as the smoke dispersed, it revealed a Katana, in a brilliant read sheath, and a red leather handle with nine gold tassels and, what looked like, a pure gold hand guard. Naruto slowly unsheathed the sword and revealed a silver blade with an engraving of a fox with nine tails. The sheath disappeared in another puff of smoke while he held the katana to his right. As soon as he held it out, the weapons started hitting. But not hitting him, but what seemed like an invisible shield that sent the weapons spinning.

"Kaze Tate," was all Mizuki could say, falling from the sky closing the scroll.

Only about a quarter of the weapons hit the shield when Naruto swung his sword.

"KAMAITACHI!!!"

The sickling winds completely destroyed some of the weaker built weapons while sending back some of the stronger ones along with the sharp wind themselves.

"Shit," was all Mizuki could say before he hid behind one of the thicker trees. Needless to say, the area around Mizuki was completely destroyed, trees cut everywhere, some spots just completely hacked off while weapons were sticking every where. Mizuki Picked up one of the least damaged katanas and raced out of the trees to Naruto who was still standing on the lake. Mizuki jumped at Naruto, and swung at him with a downward slash. Naruto easily held his blade up and stopped him. Mizuki landed on the water and instantly began a forward assault, making hundreds of basic slashes trying to get a hit. Naruto jumped back as Mizuki lunged forward and easily blocked every strike. As soon as they got to the center of the lake, Naruto began making advanced combos on Mizuki. Mizuki was barely able to keep up and was slowly being beaten back. And it didn't help that Naruto was constantly changing styles at random times and patterns. Mizuki was surprised that Naruto could do such a thing so fluidly. And then he noticed Naruto's face as he did an aerial spinning attack. Naruto was holding back. He could tell he was itching to just go all out but didn't want to do much damage. But this didn't change Mizuki at all. He still thought Naruto was a demon that just didn't want to draw attention to himself. Soon enough, Mizuki was beaten. Mizuki was lying on the ground with Naruto pointing his blade at Mizuki's neck. By this point, everyone in the class was amazed at how talented Naruto was. Well except for Iruka and Sasuke. Iruka was glaring at Naruto's sword.

'He's using a sword depicting the Kyuubi!!' Iruka didn't like this. Even though he didn't hate Naruto, he now didn't really like him either.

Sasuke though was thinking on the lines, 'He's so strong. How is he so strong! I'm an Uchiha! I deserve that power! I DO! NOT SOME NO NAME PUNK! I SUFFERED! I NEED THAT POWER TO KILL ITACHI! HE DOESN'T NEED IT! **I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

From that moment on, Naruto was his number one enemy. Some one he had to surpass. NO MATTER WHAT.

"W-winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smirked.

Four Years Gone

_BEEP __**BEEP **__**BEEP BEEP!!!!**_

_Crash_

Two Hours later

Naruto bolted straight up.

"CRAP!! THE GRADUATION EXAM!!"

Naruto was late, again. Except this time, it was for something big.

Naruto was one of the favorites for rookie of the year. If he was ever on time, it could have happened. Even though he never really tried on the written test, which he could of aced if he did. It's not like Naruto didn't like the subjects. He was actually very interested. He knew that the knowledge of science and math could help him with working with jutsu and traps. The knowledge of literacy could help him forge documents and help him see differences from a real document and a fake. A knowledge of history could help him in knowing about the different nations, their economy, their culture, and their general abilities, which would be useful for war to cut of supplies or stop trade, blend in with their kind for spying, how to fight an average shinobi there, and bring up old conflicts to blind an enemy in rage, or to persuade them to their side. Naruto knew all this. It's just that he had a different view on it.

If someone actually wanted to learn something, let them. If they didn't, let them. If a person cared, they'd read it, study it, and know it. Testing them only forced them to learn if they didn't want to. He didn't like that he had to be tested on something he learned willingly.

Well, back to the story.

Naruto proceeded to break his previously set record of 3 min and 21 seconds to get ready by 20.329 seconds.

Over the years, he had been able to learn the Shunshin no Jutsu and had been getting earlier late times because of it. Now, it was a matter of pass or fail. He had missed the hour and a half long written test and he hoped to god that he hadn't missed the practical exam.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

No response.

'And he had potential to,' thought Iruka. Over the years, the kid had grown on him. Even though he had lost a lot of money for the times he treated him to ramen, he didn't regret one moment of it.

"Naruto?"

"Iruka, he's not here. You know what that means."

"Yeah, he fails."

"Sad, he could have been something," Mizuki said while in his mind, he was thinking, 'Well, it seems I can get him to steal the scroll. I just hope he falls for it.'

_POOF_

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I'M HERE FOR MY TEST!!"

"Sorry, Naruto, you're too late. You fail."

"Bu-but, isn't there something I could do? I mean, I'll do any-"

"No Naruto. I'm Sorry."

Iruka just continued on with the list.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Most of his fangirls were in shock. Their idol, or in other words, the guy they want to date, kiss, feel up, marry, and do, had failed on account of lateness. Ino, who had come to be his number one fangirl, and slight friend, walked up to Naruto as he went to sit down for the rest of the school.

"Naruto-ku-"

"It's okay Ino. It doesn't matter."

"Naruto."

"…"

The rest of Naruto's friends tried to console him but he wouldn't listen.

"RAMEN!" Chouji yelled, trying to get him to pay attention.

"Naruto, you can always try next year," Shikamaru tried to explain.

Then something came at him from behind. Naruto just dodged hit. The thing, or more precisely, a dog.

"Nice try Akamaru!" yelled Kiba from the second row in the front.

You see, as Naruto continued to beat Sasuke it everything, he proceeded to gain more trust within the male population. And since all the fame didn't go to his head, he became even more liked. He eventually had a group of friends, who all, coincidentally, were from some of the major clans. Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Aburame.

"Hey Naruto, look, after this, why don't we go and get some ramen?" asked his usually quiet friend, Shino.

"Naw, you guys go though."

"Are you sure?" asked Shikamaru, completely stunned he'd turn down ramen.

"Yeah."

Naruto was leaning on a tree outside of the Academy. He was watching the kids celebrating with their parents for graduating, or being comforted for not. He barely knew what it was like to have a family. He had a small taste of it with his ANBU team. But that was it.

Then he felt a presence approaching him. He instantly knew who it was. Just as he landed Naruto spoke.

"What do you want Mizuki-sensei?"

"You know, Naruto, Iruka really wanted you to pass, it's just that he couldn't bend the rules."

'You really think I blame him for failing? You must really be stupid,' Naruto thought as replied out loud, "Oh, okay."

"Naruto, did you know there was a secret way to pass the graduation exam?"

PLEASE REVIEW

KATIPUNAN'S KYUUBI: If anyone knows a English to Japanese translator, please tell me!


End file.
